Off the Wall (Michael Jackson song)
| released = February 2, 1980 | format = 7" single | recorded = December 1978 April 1979 | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = 4:05 (album version) 3:46 (single version) | label = | writer = Rod Temperton | producer = Quincy Jones | prev_title = Rock with You | prev_year = 1979 | next_title = She's Out of My Life | next_year = 1980 | misc = }} "Off the Wall" is a song by American singer Michael Jackson, from his fifth album of the same name (1979). It was written by English songwriter Rod Temperton and produced by Quincy Jones, and released as the album's third single on February 2, 1980, by Epic Records.0 Billboard.com - Search Results - Off the Wall (Singles chart). Nielsen Business Media, Inc. Retrieved on 2008-08-15. The song was first offered to Karen Carpenter, while she was working on her first solo album, but she turned it down. Lyrically, the song is about getting over troubles. It was well received by music critics, and became Jackson's third top 10 single from Off the Wall, which eventually spawned four top 10 singles; Jackson was the first person to accomplish this. It was performed by Jackson in five of his concert tours. Reception AllMusic's Stephen Thomas Erlewine highlighted the song on its studio album. Robert Christgau wrote acclaim: "the title tune suggests that maybe what makes Stevie Wonder (who contributes a good ballad) such an oddball isn't his genius or even his blindness so much as the fact that since childhood his main contact with the real world has been on stage and in bed." The song became Jackson's third top 10 single from Off the Wall. It peaked at number ten on the Pop Singles Chart and at number five on the Billboard Soul Singles Chart. Live performances Jackson performed the song on The Jacksons' Destiny Tour's (1979) second leg, as well as the Triumph Tour (1981) and the Victory Tour (1984). He performed the song only on the first leg of his Bad Tour (1987), his first solo tour. During the HIStory World Tour (1995-96), the song was included on the Off the Wall medley (also featuring the songs "Rock With You" and "Don't Stop 'Till You Get Enough") on some concert playlists. A live performance of the song can be seen in One Night in Japan, a bootleg live album and DVD release of Jackson's 1987 concert in Yokohama, Japan, during the Bad tour. Sample Mariah Carey sampled "Off the Wall" on her song "I'm That Chick", which is included in her 2008 album E=MC². Vaporwave producer Saint Pepsi sampled "Off The Wall" in the song "Enjoy Yourself," a line featured in the original song's chorus. The music video featured scenes from a McDonald's commercial with the character Mac Tonight. Track listing | total_length = 9:10 | title1 = Off the Wall (Remix) - No version description listed on the actual single. | length1 = 4:01 | title2 = Workin' Day and Night | length2 = 5:10 }} | total_length = 8:26 | title1 = Off the Wall (7" Remix) – No version description listed on the actual single | length1 = 3:47 | title2 = Get on the Floor | length2 = 4:38 }} Official versions #Album Version – 4:05 #Remix – 4:01 #7" Remix – 3:47 #Edit – 3:46 – Featured on the Essential Collection is an early fade of the album version. #Junior Vasquez Mix – 5:13 – Featured on the Stranger in Moscow single. #Live – 4:00 – Featured on The Jacksons Live!. US and Japanese singles feature the remix running 3:47, while the UK and the rest of the world got the other remix running 4:01. Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications Personnel *Written and composed by Rod Temperton *Produced by Quincy Jones *Michael Jackson: Lead and background vocals *Louis Johnson: Bass *John Robinson: Drums *David Williams, Marlo Henderson: Guitars *Greg Phillinganes: Electric piano, synthesizer *Michael Boddicker: Synthesizer programming *George Duke: Synthesizer, synthesizer programming *Paulinho Da Costa: Percussion *Horns arranged by Jerry Hey and performed by The Seawind Horns: **Jerry Hey: Trumpet, flugelhorn **Larry Williams: Tenor and alto saxophones, flute **Kim Hutchcroft: Baritone and tenor saxophones, flute **William Reichenbach: Trombone **Gary Grant: Trumpet *Rhythm and vocal arrangements by Rod Temperton References Category:1979 songs Category:1980 singles Category:Michael Jackson songs Category:Songs written by Rod Temperton Category:Song recordings produced by Quincy Jones Category:Epic Records singles Category:Columbia Records singles Category:CBS Records singles Category:Songs about dancing